


love and loss

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things. - Lemony Snicket
Kudos: 1





	love and loss

darling, we've been through so much; i thought we deserved happier endings.

i'm sorry this had to happen.

i am tired of loss.

i know she has to leave but doesn't that mean she can come back

i need her to come back

please don't leave me

god, this is all so stupid

but i haven't stopped crying all day 

~~this probably sounds like my usual teen angst bs but they're putting my dog down soon so i think i'm allowed to be extra sad for a bit~~

i kind of wish there was someone who cared

i wish i could explain to someone how much i'm hurting but i don't want to be a burden and i doubt anybody cares

i don't even know who's reading these, which is terrifying

there's not enough of anything to numb the pain

it just hurts and hurts and hurts

i can barely get out of bed anymore

every reason i'm sad bleeds into one another

darling, do you think of me?

does anyone think of me?

i haven't gone a day without thinking about you.


End file.
